


Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

by tykiblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykiblue/pseuds/tykiblue
Summary: Snow isn't human. He's a Titan turned human. On top of that, Snow is a vampire. But with no humans around, he's used to drinking Titan blood. On a seemingly normal day, Snow meets the Survey Corps and saves their lives. Forever grateful and awed by his talent as a soldier, they ask him to join them in their fight against the Titans. He agrees, but he never expected to catch a certain group's attention. His story is Sad, Beautiful, Tragic. Will they be able to put up with the white haired male's past?





	1. Warning The Corporal

His breathing was labored and he was struggling to get enough air into his lungs. They were following him. His heart beat painfully in his chest, seeming about to burst. He ran into the forest, the sound of their horses filling his ears until it was all he could hear. He bit his wrist, turning into his Titan form. With his longer legs, he could put more distance between the soldiers on their horses. 

It was quiet. Snow sank to his hands and knees after returning to his human form, taking in deep and ragid breaths. The sun was setting, he sat against a tree and ran his fingers through his long white locks. His red and violet bicolored eyes peering into the oncoming darkness. A new moon, it would be even darker than normal. And more dangerous. He sighed before pushing himself up and into his feet. He began climbing the tallest tree in the middle of the forest. At the top rested his treehouse. A small, one room house that his father had build when he had been born. Before Wall Maria was breached, Snow had lived with his father in peace. Once the Titans had come, Snow's father had sacrificed himself for Snow. That was five years ago. He's been all alone since.

 

Snow could hear it before anything else. He jumped out of bed at the sound of horses running in the distance. Snow pulled on his boots and pulled the loose shirt over his head. His long hair hanging down mid-back. He gathered it into a loose and low ponytail, pieces of his hair escaping and framing his feminine face. Snow grabbed his short cloak and dashed out the door. He pulled his hood up and jumped onto a lower branch, swinging from the branch, and landing on his toes at a lower one. He spotted the first horse, the group had slowed to a walk, giving their horses a break.

He watched in silence, before running from the branch and vaulting off to land on a lower one. He sat with one leg pulled up against his chest and the other hanging off the branch. They stopped, he could hear the Corporal yell. "Break for lunch!" Snow leaned forward and fell to a lower branch. He hooked his hands on the branch and dangled for a second to slow his fall before he dropped to the ground in a crouching position. He crept forward and hid in the underbrush. 

Snow could smell it before he could see it. Of course he could just go back to the safety of his treehouse but then more of the soldiers would die than needed. With a split decision, Snow stood up from his hiding place and stepped out into the light. Immediatly everyones eyes were on him, their hands resting on their sword. He cautiously walked towards the Corporal. "You need to leave. A Titan is on the way. It'll be here within ten minutes." The man stood up and walked towards Snow. His steel blue eyes boring into the white haired man. Snow pulled his hood up farther. "How do you know?" Snow looked at the man for a moment," I can smell it." 

Snow heard the group of Titans running through the trees, his head snapped to the noise. His brain running through several possibilities. They were gonna be here in less than five minutes, the Survey Corps wouldn't be able to make it in time. " You will lose a lot of men if you don't move now. They are almost here." Snow looked back at the man, his face hidden in his hood. The man continued to question Snow, several of the other members in higher rank joined in.

Snow huffed in annoyance. "Tch. Fine. I'll do something about it." Without a warning, Snow started running towards the Titans. The Corporal and several others, including a boy with green eyes, a woman with brown eyes and glasses, a man with blonde hair, and a guy with two-toned sandy brown hair jumped on their horses and spurred them after the mysterious male.

 

Snow ran even faster, his hood falling down from the gust of wind. The Titans were just in front of him, he stopped and looked around. There seemed to be three. He bit his wrist just as the first one entered his field of vision. Snow braced himself against the first Titan as he barreled into him, using his strength he threw the Titan to the side and readied himself for the next one. This time he swung and punched the Titan in the jaw, it's neck snapped at the force and it dropped to the ground immediatly. Snow was too occupied to noticed all of the soldiers watching the fight. 

The first Titan got up and came after Snow while he was preoccupied with the third Titan, his arms trapped in a wrestling match. Snow roared in anger as he felt the first one sink its teeth into his shoulder, its arms locking Snow in its embrace. He kicked out at the Titan in front of him, knocking it to the ground and causing the Titan behind him to lose its grip on him. He sprung free, turning around to give the Titan a roundhouse kick to the head. It callapsed dead. The final Titan tried to stand but Snow stomped on its skull, shattering it, killing the Titan immediately.

Snow licked the Titan blood off his hand and he turned back into his human form. The stares of the soldiers finally caught his eye. He gazed at them with bored eyes. "Who are you?" The Corporal stepped forward. "Snow. Snow Banx. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Now do you believe me?"


	2. A New Promise

The soldiers stared at Snow as he pulled off his blood soaked shirt, his white hair tinged with red. "I'm gonna go wash up and change. If I were you, I'd get out of here," he brushed past the Corporal. His arm was grabbed and he turned to see a boy with green eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "You're a Titan shifter too?"  Snow cocked his head to the side," No. I'm not." With that, he pulled his arm from the boy and took a running start towards a tree. He pulled himself up on the branch before running off the edge and grabbing the next, highest one. The soldiers below watched as Snow swung from branch to branch. The Corporal shot his wires and followed the strange male.

Snow pushed open the door to his house and walked over to the water basin. The clear water showing his blood stained face, he began scrubbing the drying blood off when the Corporal landed on his doorstep. He barely glanced at him as he continued to wash the blood off. 

Levi was surprised as he stepped into the white haired male's house. It was clean, clearly lived in, and was filled with small treasures. The guy had his back to him as he washed the blood from his hair. His silvery strands dripping from the water. He picked up a towel and started drying off, wringing his hair out and throwing it over his shoulder into a loose, side ponytail. Some strands were too short and fell to frame his face. He walked over and sat in one of the chairs. The guy glanced at him before walking over to a closet and grabbing clean clothes. He stripped down to his underwear and threw the dirty clothes into a corner of the room to wash later. He pulled on the clean clothes and turned to Levi. "Any reason you followed me home?" Levi stood up," Come with us back to Wall Rose. We could use a soldier like you." Snow put his hand on his hip," Don't you already have a Titan Shifter? Why should I go with you?" 

Levi's gaze met Snow's head on, his bicolored eyes catching the sunrays. "Because you're lonely." Snow's eyes widened, his gaze met the floorboards. "I've been by myself for five years. Of course I'm lonely. But I can't go with you." Levi's brow scrunched up," Five years? And why not?" Snow sighed and rubbed his temples. "Promise not to tell anyone and I'll tell you why I can't go with you." Levi looked at the boy as he sat on his bed, he nodded.

Snow took a breath," I'm not human. Or to be more precise I'm like what you would call a vampire. Except it's not human blood I drink, it's Titan blood. And I used to be a Titan. My father adopted me and moved out here to protect me. When Wall Maria was breached five years ago, my father sacrificed himself to protect me. I've been alone ever since. I'm the Titan you guys where chasing yesterday. So I can't go with you, even if I want to. Because I drink Titan blood to survive." Levi was silent for a moment. "We always have at least a Titan or two for Hanji's research at the Survey Corps castle. The only other people who would know about your food source would be Hanji herself and Erwin. You can still come with us." Snow's eyes widened," Would that really be okay?" Levi nodded. "You'd be under Erwin and I's protection and you'd fight Titans alongside everyone else." Snow stood up and paced the room for a moment," Alright. I'll go."

 

Levi watched as the boy started packing his things into a bag. Snow looked around for his boots, which he had abandoned by the door. He pulled them on and laced them up, his heart beating nervously in his chest. With one last glance at everything he'd be leaving behind, Snow took a deep breath and followed the Corporal out the door. He stopped for a second," What's your name?" The man turned around," Levi. Levi Ackerman."


	3. Thirst

Levi was ordering the troops to pack up their gear, they were headed back to the castle. "Since you don't have a horse, you'll ride with me." Snow looked up from where he was sitting to see the boy with green eyes. "My name's Eren. Eren Jaeger." Eren stuck his hand out, Snow took it and pulled himself up. "Shall we go?" Snow asked picking up his bag from the ground. Eren nodded before leading Snow over to his horse. Snow sat behind Eren, his bag tied to the saddle and his arms wrapped around Eren's waist. He didn't noticed the boy blushing from the contact.

Eren was right behind Levi as they ran for Wall Rose. The horses were exhaused from the harsh run. Luckily they only met two Titans along the way, Levi took care of them before returning to his horse. Snow looked up, Wall Rose. It's walls higher than anything he had ever seen. The gates opened and the horses tiredly walked inside, their mouths foaming and their backs slick with sweat. It was another two hours before they made it back to the castle. Snow had long since fell asleep. His cheek resting on Eren's shoulder. Before Eren had a chance to wake him, Snow was taken by Levi and carried inside.

 

Levi carried Snow down the long castle hallways. He noticed how light the male was. Snow's head fell against Levi's shoulder and he grabbed Levi's shirt in his fist. Levi's face turned a light shade of pink that was barely noticable. He looked down at the sleeping male in his arms, noticing how his long lashes dusted his cheeks and his lips were puckered in a pout. He had very feminine features, but you could clearly tell he was male. It was strange.

After placing Snow down on his bed, Levi sat at his desk with a fresh cup of tea and several stacks of papers that were screaming for his attention. The sleeping male turned over, catching the Corporal's attention. Levi stood and grabbed his blanket, throwing it over Snow. He gazed at him for a moment before returning swiftly to his desk to begin on the seemingly endless stacks of papers. Looked like no sleep for him tonight.

 

Snow woke up from the sun shining in his face. He blinked a couple times and sat up stretching, his hair had fallen out of its restraint. He sat up and looked around, his eyes met steel grey. "Morning," he muttered sleepily, stretching. His shirt rode up as he rubbed his eye, his hair a tangled mess. His sock-clad feet meet the stone floors and he stood, brushing his hair out of his face. With a quiet mutter, Snow followed Levi's directions to the bathroom to wash his face and do his business.

Snow looked in the mirror. He was paler than he normally was. Lack of blood. He opened his mouth and found his fangs had lengthened. He really needed to get back to tell Levi. Snow ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to untangle his long locks as best he could without a brush. Once satisfied, he splashed water on his face and scrubbed the dirt from yesterday off. The door opened behind him and he glanced in the mirror to see one of the troops sleepily walk in. He never noticed Snow. With one last look at his pale face, Snow returned to Levi's room.

Levi glanced up at the male that entered his room. He was paler than he had been the day before. Something was up. Levi put down the paperwork he was looking at and looked up at the white haired male standing in the middle of his room. Snow nervously shifted from foot to foot, his stomach rumbled and his throat burned. "I'm hungry," Snow said holding his throat. Levi noticed the gesture and made a note of it, he nodded. "I'll tell Hanji, you go ahead and take a shower. Eren brought up your bag while you were out," Levi pointed to Snow's bag that was resting against the wall. With a nod, Snow grabbed his bag and headed back to the bathroom to shower. Levi stood and headed to Hanji's office.

 

Hanji was sitting at her desk, pouting as she filled out her part of all the paperwork. She perked up when Levi walked in. "Oi, shitty glasses. Snow's hungry." Hanji's face darkened in glee, she started to giggle. "On it!" she shouted, jumping up. "Deliver it to my room." He barely got the sentence out before the brunette was out the door and running with glee to the Titan courtyard. Levi rolled his eyes and headed back to his room.

 

Snow walked into the bathroom and sighed in relief when he saw no one was inside. He set his bag down and pulled out his hair brush. After quickly running it through his hair, he set it down and started filling up the tub. He decided to take a bath, he hadn't had one in awhile. He sunk into the water up to him chin, his hair floating out around him in the water. He went completely under and came back up, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. After washing his hair, he pulled it up into a loose bun to keep it off his neck as he bathed.

Snow soaked in the water for a few minutes before getting out and getting dressed. He pulled his pants and boots on, before he took his towel and started drying his hair. The long white strands looking grey from the water. Snow dropped his towel in the dirty bin and pulled his shirt on, before heading back to Levi's room.

 

Levi was sitting at his desk, watching the cup full of Titan blood. Steam came off the top from the Titan's high body temperature. The door opened and Snow stepped in, Levi watched him close the door and set his bag down in the same place. Levi saw his back tense up, before he could comprehend what was happening, Snow was at his desk and drinking from the cup. Levi didn't even have time to be surprised. In no time, the cup was empty and sitting back on his desk. Snow licked his lips, Levi saw the glint of a fang before Snow wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. 

"Sorry," Snow muttered sheepishly. Levi waved his hand," Take that cup back to Hanji. When you come back I'd like to talk about your living arrangements." Snow nodded before wrapping his hand around the cup handle and leaving the room with directions from Levi.


End file.
